The Confocal Shared Laser Scanning Microscope Facility (CLSMF) has been active on the UNMC campus since 1996 when it was established through institutional funding. The objectives of the CLSMF are as follows: 1. To fill the need for high resolution image analysis of both live and fixed tissue and cultured cells. 2. To provide training in the use of analysis tools for live cell component analysis of FRET, FRAP and FLIP experiments. 3. To provide essential hard and software for analysis of collected data. 4. To provide the expertise needed both in preparing materials for microscopic examination and in carrying out image generation and analysis